A darkened night
by bellas.twilight
Summary: Everything changes for Becca when she moves to Forks to see her father and sister. Things start to happen and problems occur. She begins to have feelings for someone...but can her feelings actually be recognized?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was raining harder than normal. Much harder than I expected it to be as I exited the plain and went in search of the luggage area where I expected to find my luggage. I wasn't exactly vacationing; though that's what my mother Renée said I was doing. I was going to live with my father, Charlie and my twin sister Bella. We were a small family now that they were divorced. My mother was with Phil now, so at least the bills would be paid and the fridge would have food. I didn't have to worry too much about that.

It would be, if I had calculated correctly the second day of school seeing as my plain left the airport later than scheduled. I was extremely upset at that fact. I was rushing to see my sister. I've been at a boarding school for the last year so I spent most of the holidays there away from my family. My arrival would be a shock to Bella, she didn't know I was coming but Charlie did of course.

Charlie was waiting for me outside in his cruiser, just as I expected him to be.

"Becca, it's great to see you! How's Renée?"

"It's nice to see you too Char- dad. Mom's fine."

In the awkward silence of the car ride to our house I learned a bit of what Bella's life had been like for her first couple of days here. She got a car that dad bought and he of course panicked saying how he was sorry he hadn't bought me one and I reminded him that my car would be arriving here soon enough.

"So what made you come to forks?"

The question caught me off guard so I was slow to reply. "I…Just wanted to stay with you and Bella for a while. Boarding schools can get a little lonely."

Just like Bella, I never was good at lying. Charlie gave me a skeptical look as we parked into what I knew from visiting- to be his spot in front of the house. I was somewhat relieved to be here and at dreaded it at the same time. The weather at forks was always weird. Raining and cloudy, with the occasional sunny days; something I never really could get used to. But, on those sunny days' forks was okay. With all of the greenery around her it was hard not to want to hike, even if you weren't too good at it. The scenery was just too hypnotizing almost alien like.

"Well…" Charlie was at a lost for words so I helped him out by opening the car door and stepping out.

"Why don't we go see what Bella thinks of my visit?"

He smiled obviously appreciating me taking over the conversation. He got my luggage out of the trunk before I could protest and walked towards the front door. I took notice of the red truck that was now parked next to Charlie's cruiser. A red Chevy, I believe. I never was and never will be good with trucks. Not even the names. I could, however picture Bella driving it to school in the morning. Probably with the heater on from the cold of the rain and me in the passenger seat, I wasn't expecting my car to arrive for another week or two.

Charlie opened the door and peeked his head into the house to see if Bella was down stairs, probably. She wasn't, from what I concluded because he opened the door and held it open for me.

I thanked him still looking straight ahead and he smiled as his response.

"Bella, could you come down her for a minute?"

Even from down stairs I could hear her getting up and either tripping or hitting something. Bella was the clumsy one of the two of us. It was always a good thing if you wanted to know if she was coming but a bad thing if you were trying to sneak around the house. Now, I could hear her coming down the hall and down the stairs until finally she was in my view.

She didn't notice me because she was staring at the steps until she reached the bottom, and then turned her attention to Charlie.

"Yes dad, what is it?"

Charlie smiled nervously he wasn't sure if he should tell her I was standing right there or to ask her something to keep her attention on him. I decided not to leave him like that because he looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Bella, aren't you going to say hi to your sister?"

Her head whipped around to stare at me. And in shock she stood there mouth agape as if not expecting ever that I would come to see her in forks. I guess that much was true up until now.

"Becca!"

She rushed over to me and hugged me and I could tell there was something on her mind, something that she couldn't figure out. There always was a way I could tell when something was bugging her, just like how she could tell when something was bugging me. I would ask her about it later. I didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Becca what are you doing here? Weren't you going to go to that boarding school again?"

We were sitting in Bella's room. It was just as I remembered it minus one bed. When we were little and used to visit here there used to be two beds; one for me and one for her. They weren't too big; if they were they probably wouldn't have fit in the room.

After she greeted me down stairs she was a bit shocked and her eyes actually began to tear up. I calmed her down and we went to her room to talk.

"I was going to but I decided it would be better to come here to stay."

Her room was messier than I expected to be it was as if there was no time in the past two days that she could spare to clean.

"I'm glad you came to stay, it'll be more interesting at school now that you're going to be there."

"Why, what so bad about it now?"

She sighed and shifted in her seat on the bed. This was definitely what was bugging her. This was going to be hard to get this out of her. She was never good with showing her emotions freely this was something she got from Charlie. So, stubbornly she shifted and shifted on the bed not staying in one spot for more than a few seconds.

I sighed too as she constantly moved making me feel like moving.

"Bella, what happened today are you going to tell me or not?"

She stopped fidgeting and stared to the right of me out the door. After turning and checking to make sure no one was there for her to be distracted by, I came to the conclusion that she was avoiding eye contact. With that I knew she wouldn't tell me, or at least she wouldn't tell me this instant. I would have to be subtle at first and get her to ease up then ask her about it again. I hope it works.

"Never mind then, what is the school like?"

She relaxed and her shoulders seemed to be less tense than before.

"Well it's a small school there's only three hundred forty-eight students there, three hundred forty-nine if you include yourself"

"Wow that's a small school."

I was getting closer to asking her the question and at the same time finding out about the school I would soon be going to. The school I would be going to tomorrow. Absentmindedly I found myself thinking of what it would be like tomorrow. If Bella decided not to tell me today about whatever it was that was bothering her would it be possible for me to find out anything? But she would tell me I wouldn't do anything to hurt her and she knew it. This must be something pretty big.

"Yeah it is. The people there are…nice though. I was introduced to a lot of people."

I slightly laughed. I could picture my sister standing there in the middle of a big crowd feeling as awkward as I would, introducing herself over and over.

"So did they call you Isabella or Bella?"

"They kept on calling me Isabella but-"

"You corrected them!"

We both laughed at the realization that we finished each other's sentences. We hadn't done that since we were little. By this time we were sprawled out across the bed laughing and talking to each other the way we used to do before I was sent off to boarding school.

"I missed this you, you know."

I looked up at her a bit in shock, "What do you mean?"

"I missed being able to laugh and talk with you."

"Well I'm here now, and as cheesy as that sounds, it's true. So what have you got to tell me? Are you going to tell me why you're upset about school?"

She sighed and her shoulders stiffened up at the mention of the problem with school. But as the expression on her face changed I understood that she actually was going to tell me what happened.

"It's nothing big really more like something I can't figure out."

"Well why don't you tell me and I'll try to help you to the best of my abilities?"

"Okay then. Well everything at school was fine, just a lot of introductions and what not until I got to the lunch room. Everyone was talking and laughing on there own tables and from where I was sitting I could see the middle of the lunch room where _they_ were sitting."

"_They?_"

From the way she said they it was clear that she was unsure about them; like she didn't know what exactly to think of them. This caught me off guard I don't think I would be able to understand until tomorrow at school when I would most likely see _them_.

"Yeah, their faces were so different, so similar, and they were inhumanly beautiful. And I was caught staring at one of them, Edward was his name. I had him in my biology 2 class and had to sit next to him. He gave me the weirdest look, and sat as far from me as he could like I was poisoned and I didn't do anything to him!"

At that last part I could tell that she was upset at the fact he was being like that to her when she didn't do anything.

"That's weird."

She nodded her head in agreement and I wondered if he would act like that to me too.

We didn't talk much after that and ended up going to bed earlier than I had expected. I slept in her room for the night; refusing Charlie politely when he offered me the guest room, which would eventually become mine. I wanted to spend the night in Bella's room.

My body was turned so that both of our backs were facing each other. I knew that wasn't all that was bothering her, but I was sure that for the most part she told me what was needed to be known. She knew I knew about her not telling me everything, that I was sure of.

She was still awake.

Over my shoulder I could see the irregularities in her breathing. She was thinking about him. About Edward, I think was his name.

Why was he so mean to her?

It made no sense for him to be that way towards Bella. I'm sure she had never met him before because I would have remembered him.

I woke up the next morning early and sweating. I had, had the worst…dream. I wasn't sure what you would call it. It wasn't a nightmare but it wasn't a dream either. I was in a dark room. I was back in Phoenix in the dance studio Bella and I used to go to when we were little. But it was like I wasn't there; almost like I was just looking in from a window.

Bella wasn't there. Someone else was. Someone I had never before in my life met. Bella and I were on the television set. It was our birthday party and mom was looking for us.

I was confused as I thought more and more about the dream. I've never had before and this was a bit unnerving to me. Bella was still in bed so I opened the door and shut it behind me quietly. There was no need to her to know about the dream, she didn't need to worry.

I showered and got dressed for school and by this time I realized it was only 5:30 in the morning.

_Still time to cook some breakfast_, I thought. I was up for anything that kept my mind off the dream, though there were times that the dream subconsciously slipped into my train of thought and I found myself beginning to panic. Sweat droplets would begin to form and my hands would start to shake.

Bella came down stairs ready for school just as I finished putting the extra food on the table. I offered her some and for most of breakfast we ate in silence; allowing my train of thought to wander and it scared me. I've never been so scared of a dream in my life. But there was something terrifying in his eyes. He had the eyes of an animal who's finally cornered it's prey and it scared me.

"Becca, are you okay?"

Startled I looked up at her and knew for sure that I was blushing. "Yes...I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"What were you thinking about?"

I knew she would press the matter just like I had down with her the night before. The cat—as they would say— was out of the bag. She knew I was hiding something and she wasn't going to stop asking me anytime soon.

"It…was just a dream. It was just so creepy that I can't stop thinking about it."

"Are you sure," She was slow to ask. "You can-"

"We're going to be late for school. We should hurry." I cut her off before she could ask me any more questions. I didn't understand the dream much myself if I were to involve her now, it would only make things more complicated. But I knew I had to tell her sooner or later.

I feared that if I didn't, she would be put in trouble as well as me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: This story is not mine. Original story belongs to Stephenie meyer.**

**Sorry it's so boring, it will get better. Tell me what you think, leave me reviews.**

She didn't say anything after that and I couldn't tell if she wasn't talking because she was mad or if she wasn't talking because she was thinking. Even with my mind clouded with that thought I still jumped when she started the car and the engine roared to life.

She laughed.

"What?"

"It's just funny."

"Well," I stopped. "I'm happy I can amuse."

We continued to talk the whole way there; nothing special for a topic. We didn't bring _it_ up again, her problem with Edward or my _dream_.

And as if on cue it popped into my train of thought. It was raining now, extremely hard hitting the car with a loud thump each time the droplets of water made contact. I tried to focus on the sound, but nothing worked. I continued to think of the dream that I knew would haunt me until I figured it out.

Involuntarily I shuddered. At just the thought of that look in his eyes would cause me to panic. It was weird how a dream—no matter how fake you knew it to be— could do that. Make you feel as though it would really happen, but of course I knew it wouldn't.

The engine cut off the same way it started: noisily. Everyone turned to look for the cause of the noise and stared at both Bella and I.

The school really was small. The buildings were close together blurred a bit from the rain on the front window I was now looking out of. It didn't look like anything that could too normal amount of people in a regularly crowded town. _Maybe it won't be so bad…_

"Becca?"

"Yes," I asked. I was apparently staring out into space.

"Do you want me to take you to the office? You have to get your schedule and paper."

"No. It's okay I don't think it'll be possible for me to get lost."

She laughed nodding as we both got out of the car and rushed to the dry safety of the building. We went our separate ways, her to her class and me to the office.

On my way there a lot of people were starring at me and no matter how many time I checked my reflecting I saw nothing wrong with it.

At the office the ladies face lit up when she realized who I was. Rebecca Swan. I was supposed to take this paper to the teachers and have them sign it. Having already looked at her schedule the only thing I had with Bella was Gym and lunch. And gym was two periods after lunch.

I left the room with my schedule and the paper for the teacher to sign.

My first class, like I would have guessed Bella's to be like on her first day, was a tad bit awkward. A lot of people were talking to me and introducing themselves; when really all I wanted was to be alone. But, of course with my luck that's how it went for the rest of the day, up until lunch.

When I entered the cafeteria Bella wasn't there but there was the girl I met, Jessica, I believe her name was. I didn't like her. I had this feeling that something about her wasn't right, still I sat next to her on her table. That's when I noticed _them_.

They matched her description perfectly, they were gorgeous. Each of them looked like they were taken straight out of a magazine. They had to be the ones Bella was talking about, because as I looked around the Cafeteria everyone but them seemed fairly natural looking. My eyes scanned over to their direction and I studied each of them.

One of them caught my attention the most. She was beautiful and for some reason seemed familiar. She had black hair that seemed to suit her well with her pale skin. I watched as she got up and threw her food in the trash, perfectly untouched. She was very thing with small features and she moved like she was gliding rather than walking.

Something poked the side of my arm and I turned to see the girl I had met that day asking me if I was alright.

"Oh yeah," I paused forgetting her name. "I'm fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who's that?"

I pointed to the girl that I had been staring at and the girl next to me let out a sigh.

"That's the same thing your sister asked. That." she motioned to the girl. "Is Alice, and that's Edward, and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. Alice, Edward, and Emmett are siblings, Jasper and Rosalie are adopted."

She pointed to each of them as she said their names and now their names sounded all too familiar.

I nodded, acknowledging the fact that I listened to what she said and stood up a few minutes after.

"Where are you going?"

This time it wasn't the girl it was the boy sitting across from her, I think his name was Mike.

"I don't feel so good I think I'll go to the nurse."

"Do you want me to take you?"

By this time the whole table was looking at me. "No it's okay, I'll make it."

I knew they didn't buy it as I left the cafeteria probably looking healthier than ever, I couldn't fool them, but I knew I needed to fool the nurse. But, in all honesty I really didn't feel too good. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen.

So I went to the nurse and told her that I didn't feel good.

"Do you want to take some medicine?"

"No. I'd rather go home if it's okay. I think I just need to rest."

Skeptically, she looked me over but gave in after a while and I was allowed to go home. There was just one problem.

Bella drove me here.

I looked up at the sky, it was dark but it didn't look as if it would rain so I headed off down the road and towards our house. I wasn't quite sure how long it would take me to get there; it had only taken a short amount of time for Bella to drive there so it couldn't be that long.

That feeling in the pit of my stomach was getting worse and now with the silence, I couldn't help but think about it.

Alice Cullen looked so familiar like I had met her before or seen her some how. It was possible, but I'm sure that if I met her I would have remembered her. I don't think you could forget meeting someone like _her_. But her name, their names.

I had heard them all before.

There was a honk then the familiar red Chevy pulled up by me. Bella was in the driver's seat.

"Becca, are you okay?"

She seemed worried and confused at the same time as I got into the car.

"Yeah I'm just feeling a little tired, I just wanted to get home and sleep."

"Why'd you walk? You could have come to find me."

"I didn't know where you were, and I didn't feel like looking for you so I went to the nurse and started walking home."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was silent and by the time we got home it was raining again. I went up to my room and Bella stayed in the car saying she needed to go somewhere. I didn't question, I didn't really want to know. I was just happy I could be alone to think for a while.

The house was empty as I entered it and walked up the stairs. Charlie had set up the guest bedroom for me now, with my things all settled in. It felt strange to be in that room. Like, for some strange reason I knew something would happen in this room. Something I'm not sure I would like. I hated having these feelings, they'd creep me out and I knew the only way to get away from it all was to sleep. But I was too dirty to get into bed so I went to shower.

I spent maybe an hour in the shower and when I got out nobody was home yet.

"Bella what are you doing?"

Of course there was no answer as I walked into my room and lay on my bed. It was a while before I fell asleep but eventually I drifted of into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight or new moon. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Please review. I wrote this chapter fast, so tell me if it's good or not.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_I woke up in a place completely different than the one I had fallen asleep in but I had been here before. Not in the way of actually traveling here, but in my dreams. So I knew one thing to be true, this was a dream. But something was different, I was alone. The last time I was surrounded._

"_Why do we need **her**?"_

"_Caius, see has a talent we could use. How many times must I tell you?"_

"_I just don't see why you need her talent!"_

_I peered out the door but no one was there. Upon walking I realized there were people there, but they looked inhuman so pale. Just like how the Cullen's did in the cafeteria, some what even paler. I followed the voices of the two that were speaking. As I realized how far I had to walk to find them I realized there was no possible way I could have hear what they were saying, and yet I did. _

_They were in a room with the door slightly cracked open revealing the two of them. One was extremely pale, almost translucent with long black hair. He was talking with the other; who had white hair up to his shoulder equally as pale as his skin._

"_We could use her talent! There's no point in wasting Rebecca's talents if we don't need to!"_

"_Aro, we don't need her!"_

_Now I knew who they were. The one with black hair was Aro and the one with white hair was Caius._

"_Why, Caius are you so determined on me not changing her? Why is it that you don't want us to use her talents?"_

"_We do not need Rebecca Swann!' _

_Up until that point I thought that possibly they could have been talking about a different Rebecca, but with the confirmation of the last name I knew at once they were talking about me and it scared me.__  
_

_"What talents," I asked in what I thought would be an audible voice only to me._

"_Ah, Rebecca come on in!"_

_I froze on the spot. He heard me, but it was impossible. What I had said was barely above a whisper he couldn't have heard, and yet he did._

_I walked in stiffly receiving an unexpected look from Caius. It looked like he was sorry for me, but I didn't understand I had only now met him._

"_Rebecca! Are you ready," I turned to Aro who had addressed me._

"_R-ready for w-what?"_

"_To become a vampire!"_

_**------------------------------------------**_

I shot up in my bed again sweating, like I had been the very same morning, only this time I screamed. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was still there, worse if anything. The clock that Charlie placed on the table next to my bed told me it was now five o' clock.

I stayed in bed sure that if I moved my legs would give way underneath me and I heard footsteps coming towards my room. Charlie opened the door.

"Becca, are you okay?"

"U-um, yeah dad I'm fine." My voice was shaky.

"Are you sure," he asked not believing a word I said. "You screamed."

"It was just a nightmare. Um dad, did Bella come back yet?"

"Yeah, she's cooking dinner. I'm going to tell her you're alright. You are alright, aren't you?"

I nodded afraid that my voice would betray me and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I lied back down on my bed trying to make sense of the dream. Aro…Aro…I had seen him in my dreams before but he never addressed me. He was always talking to someone else, nobody acknowledged me. Yes, it was the two of them in the dream I had before. They were talking about a family of vampires…that didn't…drink human blood only animal blood. Their names…They were the…Cullens'.

I shot up in bed, having to calm my bed before I got up, my legs shaking but re-gaining their structure. The Cullens' were vampires?! Was that possible? Of course not, that's ridiculous! They went to school with us, weren't vampires supposed to sleep during the day!?

I held the knob on the door to keep me standing up right. My dreams sometimes came true, more often then they didn't. But most of them were nice. Not like this. Would I become a Vampire? Were the Cullens' Vampires? Could it just be a coincidence that there names were in my dream before I met them?

There was no way I could make sense of this. I had to sort this out somehow. The only thing I could think of to do was to talk to Bella. She would listen. I would tell her about the dream I had about the dance studio, the one from this afternoon, and the one about the Cullens'.

Would she listen? Yes, of course she would but I doubt she'd believe me.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen consumed by the smell of fish. Bella stood at the table putting the plates out. She looked up to see me looking at her and rushed over.

"Becca are you okay? Why were you screaming?"

Obviously Charlie didn't tell her about the nightmare. "I'm fine, it was just a bad dream. So we're having fish?"

She let it drop for now and nodded her head. We both sat at the table and began eating in silence just as Charlie walked in.

"Boy," He smiled. "That smells good!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know it took me a while to update and it's short... I'm sorry. Could you guys leave me reviews? I would grately aprreciate it!!!**

Charlie didn't seem to notice the silence in the kitchen because he kept on eating, most likely used to the silence having lived in house alone for so long.

Stubbornly, I kept my mouth shut, only opening to eat waiting for someone else to break the silence that had a hold on us this evening. And as always when in silence the things that are bothering me pop into my train of thought.

What if the Cullens' really were vampires? What if Aro and Caius were real? What if I was going to become a vampire?

My hand shot up to my neck and I let out a gasp just at the thought. I excused my self from the room and walked out of the house before Charlie or Bella could ask me any questions. I started walking towards the only place that I thought would calm me down at the moment, the forest.

It was right there and the trees would shield me from the rain if it does- and probably will rain. Once I stepped into the forest I was consumed by the greenery. Everything was so picturesque nothing like you would think to see in real life, only in movies.

I sat on the thick tree trunk that seemed to have fallen maybe only a couple of days ago. It was dry under me. It was a calming fact that I would be shielded from the rain when it started raining.

It was quiet in the forest with the sounds of birds chirping and flying around and the occasional sounds of a car in the distance or the crunching of leaves on the forest floor, which I dismissed as animals walking every time I heard them. It was a relief of somewhat for me to be in someplace this calming, this quiet…this beautiful. I've been in a boarding school for the past year and there were no forests near by the closet thing (and it's not even close by much) was a park. And from the way it looked; the part didn't get watered much except for when it rained.

Now I was starting to notice how much I had missed Charlie and Bella, how much I missed Forks. If it was even possible to miss Forks.

There was no way around the fact that I had missed it here, if only a little. It can just be so nice to come out here and relax. To listen to the sound of nature with only the occasional sound of a car or people talking from the road, but it was possible to get away from the noise altogether. If you walked far enough into the forest you would be in the quietest place in Forks. You can't hear the noises when you're their, but you can hear everything else.

I let a sigh escape my lips and fade into the many sounds the forest was making.

The dreams I've had made no sense to me in any way. How would they? I don't think they ever were meant to make sense. They could be, for all I know some stupid dream that I just so happened to have and get all worried about. And, as I thought more and more about it that really is all it was. A stupid dream with too much thought put into it. Even if it seemed real, even if it was like I really was there watching and interacting with them when I was addressed, it was all a stupid dream. Nothing more.

But then I saw it. In the darkness behind the tress directly in front of me; his eyes.

His burgundy eyes filled with…hunger as he stared at me like I'm a piece of meat that's just been cooked and served to a starving man. It scared me to see these eyes; even with the knowledge that they're weren't really staring at me that they're weren't actually there. Those eyes were just a figment of my imagination and nothing more. It was nothing that could hurt me.

And still I found my self breathing in sharply, gripping the tree trunk the best I could like he was really there.

"Becca! Are you in there?"

I turned my head away from the burgundy eyes staring at me to find the source of the voice who was calling out to me from somewhere in the forest. It was Charlie. I told him I'd be out in a while and that all I really needed was a few minutes to collect my thoughts.

After he left I turned back expecting the eyes to be there staring at me. I was half expecting something worse; I was expecting him to be there just like he was in my dream. He wasn't there; there was nothing but the trees and moss staring back at me. I wanted to laugh at myself for being so stupid and for believing that he would be there but I couldn't.

Charlie was in the living room watching the TV when I got in, some game was on and he apparently couldn't miss it. I didn't mind at all though, it kept him from talking to me more than necessary. When he did talk to me all he said was that he didn't want me to be going in the forest alone because I might get lost or get hurt. I knew what he meant by getting hurt, he thought I would trip over something and hit something hard. I always did.

My hands were covered in dirt and a few fingers had splinters in them. I went into the bathroom to wash everything off. While I was in the process of it I couldn't help but think about back in the forest. Back to when I saw those eyes. But they couldn't be real. I know that and it wasn't real.

Right?

"Becca," Bella's voice came from her room sounding worried.

"Yes?"

"C-could you come here for a minute? Quickly…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, i'm not sure if this is long enough. Sorry if it isn't but this is all I could think of. Hope you like. Review it and tell me what you think.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What is it?!"

"Oh um, I don't know- I just- there was- it was right there!"

I was getting deeply aggravated and I wasn't in the mood for her to be stuttering, there was too much on my mind. Preoccupied with those thoughts there were things I failed to notice the little things like the fact that Bella was crying and shaking. It took me a while to realize she was scared.

"Uh, Bella what's wrong? What happened?

"Thos-those eyes…"

_Eyes! She can't mean…_

Hastily I grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.

"Bella I'm borrowing the car!"

As soon as I got in the car I started the engine- noisily- and reversed out of the parking space it was just in. I drove out as fast as her car would allow me ignoring the shouting of both Charlie and a crying Bella. There was no time for me to stop and think about explaining it to them. I didn't know how she saw his eyes, I thought it was only a dream and I was sure it was all a dream. What I thought and what was reality was totally different, now I knew this.

But, how was I supposed to know what to think? I didn't even know where I was headed. The only thing I was sure of at the moment was that I needed to get out of Forks and away from Charlie and Bella fast. Hopefully, dragging along the mysterious burgundy eyed man who seemed to be following me even though I've never met him before.

Maybe I did meet him before.

Everything was a possibility. Like I've thought before it could be a possibility that I was interacting with my dreams like with Aro and Caius. Maybe he saw me and somehow, even if these dreams were real and he wouldn't have met me till later, he knows who I am. He just subconsciously knows who I am.

This scared me and I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of some man after me. I turned the heater on even though I knew I wasn't cold at all.

"Becca what are you doing? You know this isn't safe! Where are you going?"

I continued on and on talking to my self. Contradicting everything I was doing, knowing fairly well that it wasn't right. But I kept going. Even if it wasn't right it was the only thing I could do. There was no turning back, who ever that person was knows I know he's following me. If I go back then he's after my family. Right now I'm not getting in contact with them, at all.

It wouldn't be hard after all I had done it when I was in boarding school. I never really kept in touch with then too much. I did, however call once in a while to say hi and check up on things and on holidays, but other than that there was no contact between us.

This would be harder I wouldn't be able to talk to them on the holidays. I hoped I wouldn't be gone for that long and that I wouldn't have to be hiding from this man and have to spend my holiday away from them. But I would if I had to.

The car started making noises that, even me as an idiot when it came to cars knew there was something wrong. Before something bad happened I pulled onto the side of the road and got out of the car. I checked the engine and everything else like I knew what I was doing just to pass the time.

I wouldn't get far with the car like this and I knew it. I had to walk. So I started down the path along the forest at a slow pace.

"I could turn back now. I could get in the car it would make it back to the house without braking down. This is too dangerous. It'll be night out soon. What if he's really out there looking for me? He could get me I'm just standing out here all alone…What if he does get me?" I paused and a nervous smile graced my face. "I'll just kick his a-"

"Hey you."

I jumped at least a foot or two into the air, literally. None other than Edward Cullen stared back at me and for that instant I wanted to slap him across the face, **really** hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You scared me half to death!"

He didn't move, he stared at me, tilted his head, and laughed a little. I honestly didn't see what was so funny at the moment.

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing where are you going? It's going to get dark soon."

I couldn't figure this boy out, he acts like my sister is repulsive then talks to me like we've been friends for the longest time. I honestly felt confused. So I didn't answer him, I continued to stare at him trying to figure him out somehow by staring at him intently, thinking maybe I could figure it out.

"What are you doing?"

I sighed but continued to study him, "I'm trying to figure you out."

Now he looked nervous. "What's there to figure out?"

I was annoyed that he didn't know I was so childish in expecting him to know exactly what I was thinking, I knew that but I couldn't help it. A part of me thought he would.

"The fact that you act like my sister's the worst thing to ever come near you and then how you talk to me like we've know each other for our whole lives!"

"I was just trying to help you; you were after all on the side of the road walking **away** from your car."

"That's because the car's broken down and I need to get were I'm going."

"Where are you going?"

_Damn, I don't know that one all I know is i'm going away from something_

"Why should I tell you??"

"Because from the look on your face, you're running away from something."

"I am not running away from anything and it's none of your business!"

"Oh really? Then I'll just let you to walk all alone along the _forest's_ edge."

I was shocked by the way he said forest as if he knew I saw those eyes in the forest earlier that day.

"What's so wrong with the forest?"

He stared at me and tilted his head once again and he- as I thought he was doing when he did that- studied me. Was I really that hard to figure out?

I was a girl who was running away from some one I had never met because his eyes scared the crap out of me. I was a girl who didn't know how she could see that guy with the burgundy eyes in her dream, I was the girl who didn't know how in the world she could hear about Edward and the rest of the Cullens' in her dream before she had even met them, I was the girl who was wondering why she had a dream about being turned into a vampire by someone named Aro. I was the girl who was sort of lost.

"Do you want a ride back?" His voice was worried and hurried. But I knew he wasn't worried about me getting home.

"No, it's alright. I don't think it'll be good for me to go back their now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to have to feel guilty if you get hurt because I left you out here all alone instead of bringing you back home."

"I'll be fine! I don't need you to feel guilty about me if something does happen! I can handle my self! Do you honestly think that I would have come out here if I couldn't handle my self?! It's not like I'm some child and it's not like this is any of your business! Why don't you hate me like you hate me sister? It'll make things a whole lot easier for me and for you; you won't have to talk to me ever again!"

"Ouch. Some one has an attitude."

"Oh, bite me."

It hit me suddenly how in my dream Aro had said the Cullens' were vampires. Again the thought of Edward being a vampire popped into my head, and even with him standing there I wasn't really afraid of him at all. Like the fact that he could be a vampire was nothing new to me. It just wasn't possible. If he was a vampire he would have been caught by now right? Vampires' needed blood.

But Aro said they were 'vegetarians', that they didn't drink human blood only animals. Even still, there was something in me that wanted to ask him right there if he was in fact a vampire. A part of me wanted to know if he really was one and if that's the reason he didn't want to be so close to Bella. Becuase he didn't want to hurt her. But, I knew that it wouldn't do any good to ask him that. It would get him mad and that's not really what I needed at the moment. I just had to get away from that man and his eyes, as far away from forks as I could go.

"Bite you?"

His voice was grave and I couldn't tell if it was because it was sort of stupid and childish of me to say that or if he was really tempted to bite me.

_I wonder what it'd be like._

"Yeah, but not literally of course."

"Okay then...I think I should drive you home. I'm not letting you wander out alone. They're probably worried about you by now and if they're not searching for you, they will be."

"Well," In my voice it was obvious that I was annoyed. "I'm not going back. This is my problem so let me solve it!"

"Becca, you are such a stubborn idiot."

"Edward Cullen you are such a...a..." Annoying v_ampire! _I finished my sentence in my head and jumped when the low sound of a growl came from Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is longer than the last chapter, I hope it's okay. Leave me reviews, I love to know what you think!  
While you're leaving me reviews, could you tell me if you want Becca to end up with Edward? Your opinions greatly appreciated.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm not sure how long we stayed there staring at each other but there was one thing I was sure of and that was the fact that Edward Cullen had growled at me for something I never said.

"Um, Edward?" I asked breaking the silence and the stare that seemed to penetrate me.

He didn't say anything and he tilted his head again most likely studying me. I didn't want to say anything after that afraid that I would get him mad again. But the way he just looked at me; like he knew there was something wrong but couldn't figure out what, made me angry. So instead of standing there and being studied like some lab rat I stormed off in the direction I was heading in before he came. For all I cared, that burgundy eyed man could come and kill me right now.

It was quiet and there was no sound and if I didn't see him drive up next to me, I would have sworn that he didn't move at all.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I need you to come back to my house with me."

I stopped dead in my tracts and stared at him like he was some alien that decided to talk to me. _He wants me to come to his house?_ I sighed, I didn't have the time to go to his house for what ever reason he had and if I did I'm sure I'd only be putting him in danger.

"I can't. I'm busy and I really need to get going."

He stopped the engine-quietly mind you- and got out of the silver Volvo. I took the chance to admire his car and get my mind off of everything for the times being. It didn't last long, before I knew it he was standing right in front of me.

"Becca, can you please just come with me? I'm not going to be put in any danger."

"I-I" My voice was caught in my throat and there were no words coming out when I opened my mouth.

_How did he know?_

Was it possible for someone to be able to read minds? It could just be more proof that he was a vampire, but I can't recall anything about vampires' being able to read minds. There was never anything about that in those movies I've seen.

"Come on."

Faster than I thought was possible I was in his car and he was driving towards what I guessed was his house. There were so many things going on in my head. Why were we going to his house? Did I do something wrong? And, was he really…

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Yes, but I might not answer."

"Are you really…a vampire?"

He didn't say anything and the atmosphere in the car was uneasy. I had asked him something I'm sure he never thought any one would ask him, beside his family I'm guessing. I tried to focus on something else while waiting for him to answer but he didn't answer.

"So you are, huh? Is that why you're taking me to your house? I…I won't tell anyone you know, your secrets safe with me."

Even after I reassured him that I wasn't going to say anything he never said a word. He kept his eyes on the road at all times, so I gave up. I leaned my head against the window and shut my eyes.

"_Bella! Bella!"_

_I looked around for the voice that sounded very much like my own calling out to my sister. To my surprise it was me, I was panicking looking around an airport for her. _

"_Bella, where did you go?"_

_She kept on whispering until she finally ran towards the door that led out of the airport. _

"_Where to miss?" The cab driver asked as she stepped in the cab. I waited as she answered him, and I wasn't really shocked to find out she was heading towards the dance studio I saw in my dreams. Why was she… NO!_

"_Oh my god, is Bella there?"_

_I didn't answer my self of course, this wasn't like the times when I was interacting with everyone this was different. I was sort of just looking in. She rushed out of the cab and into the studio and I followed her. When I ran in I saw her standing there shocked and frozen. And I saw him and his burgundy eyes._

_She was staring some where, and as much as I thought she was scared of the man she wasn't. She was scared of who she saw lying on the ground. It was Bella she was hurt really badly, the mirrors were broken, and glass was shattered every where. He had done this. And when I looked up to him again he was smiling only to reveal…vampire teeth._

_I gasped, he was a vampire too._

"_James! I won't let you get away with this!"_

"Becca, Becca?"

"Hmm?"

I opened my eyes to find myself in a completely different setting then the one I had fallen asleep in. I was no longer in Edward's car I was in his house.

"Edward, she's awake!"

When I looked to the voice I saw none other than Alice Cullen and I realized that I really was in the Cullens' house, and upon looking around the room found that they were all their.

"Are you okay? You didn't want to wake up?"

"What," This time it was Edward who had spoken up and I was a bit confused. Couldn't he read my mind? Why wasn't he able to hear what I was thinking? I was happy though, that he couldn't read my mind now.

_James…_

"You fell asleep in the car and you wouldn't wake up so I carried you in here."

"Oh, well I'm fine. I was just really tired."

_Believe me, believe me, believe me!_

"I don't believe you."

"Now you can read my mind again? Why don't you just read my mind and figure it out?!"

"Edward, she knows?" It was Rosalie, who up until this point sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room as still as a statue.

"Yes."

This was getting out of hand; Edward was a vampire, his family probably was too, I find out that my sisters in major danger and that the man I've been seeing is James who just so happens to be a vampire. I thought vampires were only myths and stories!

I knew that there was probably nothing I could do to stop James from hurting me, but there had to be something I could do to stop him from hurting my sister.

"Alice, where's Carlisle and Esme?"

"Esme is coming down and Carlisle is coming from the hospital."

He nodded and two people came in and I guessed that they were Carlisle and Esme. How they appeared that fast was a mystery to me.

"Edward, what was it that you needed?"

"Carlisle she knows."

He nodded and from what it looked like he was having a conversation in his head with Edward.

I put my head in my head and closed my eyes tight, this was really too much for one person to handle. This was too much for me to handle.

"Rebecca-"

"Becca."

"Becca, what's wrong?"

I looked up at Alice who was leaning towards me affectionately, like a sister and gave her a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"You're crying."

I felt the area around my eyes and found them wet, I really was crying.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Alice was the only one who was talking to me. Everyone else was quiet and staring at either me or each other.

"I don't know, but I-I…"

How was I supposed to say everything? I didn't want to annoy them by telling them something they didn't want to hear. I wiped away the tears from my eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"We're sorry but we can't let you go just yet, we need to talk to you for a minute."

"Um, I really have to go Carlisle."

"Why?"

I didn't know how to answer him.

Jasper and Emmett started asking questions of they're own. Why was I here, how do I know?

I couldn't help it, with they looks on their faces and the questions they were asking made it hard not to laugh. At first I tried to hold it in but it ended up bursting out laughing, completely forgetting for that moment that I was just crying.

"What?" Emmett asked and I could tell he was going to be funny.

"It's n-nothing." I couldn't even talk straight because of my laughing.

"Becca w-" Edward stopped mid-sentence.

He began sniffing the air. I couldn't smell anything. Before I knew it Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were growling.

"Um, are you guys okay?"

They didn't answer me. Alice nodded her head and dragged me behind her just as there was a knock at the front door. In less than a minute there were three people in the room. Two I had never seen before and one I had.

I knew it was him, I could tell the instant he walked into the room. And, it struck a nerve in me that he was actually standing here. He had a smile on his face, not a genuine smile but a twisted smile. He knew I was here or at least he was pretty sure.

"What brings you to our home, today?"

I wanted so badly then to push back Alice and launch at James, but there was a calming sensation throughout my body and even though I didn't know how it happened I was still very thankful. The odds wouldn't have been great.

Me against a vampire.

I wonder who would win.

Next to James was another vampire with the same burgundy eyes but with black hair, and next to him was a female. I didn't pay much attention to them.

"James," I managed to say calmly.

The Cullens' looked at me slightly confused as to how I would know who this vampire was. What was I supposed to tell them? I've seen him in my dreams, and that time when I wouldn't wake up, I saw him and my sister- who was on the ground and hurt badly?

"How do you know him?"

"Carlisle I'm not sure I know how to answer your question without sounding completely insane."

The whole time I was watching James from the corner of my eye as he stared at me, the same look in his eyes that had been their when I first saw him in my dreams. It scared me, but the same calming relief rushed through me and I felt better.

"Well then," Carlisle turned to James and the other two. "We would love to have your company but we are quiet busy now, if you could come back next time that would be nice."

They nodded after being reluctant to leave. While they were walking out the each made sure they got one good look at me, each of their eyes' filled with hunger.

Once they were gone Esme walked me over to the chair that Rosalie was sitting in when I came around. It was comfortable, but not as warm as you would think it to be after having someone sit in it. I knew what they were going to ask me. They were going to ask me how I knew him.

"Before you ask, I can tell you I don't really understand it myself."

They all had different responses. Carlisle and Esme nodded, understanding what I meant, Jasper smiled rather distantly, Rosalie ignored me and sat in the chair close to the group but far enough away from me, Emmett smiled and waited for me to answer, and Alice sat next to me and smiled reassuringly.

They were nice for people I had just met, well almost all of them were.

"So, Becca why don't you tell us how you know him."

"I…I sort of saw him in a dream."

Everyone turned to Alice and I looked at her confused.

"Um, Alice why did every one look at you?"

"I can see the future."

I nodded. I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to answer that. What was I supposed to say, they never covered this in school. 'How to answer a vampire when tells you she can see the future.'

"Becca, dear. What kind of dream?"

"Well," Esme smiled and I felt like I could tell her everything, she just looked so much like a mother trying to comfort her children. "I sort of saw him twice. The first time I only saw his eyes and me and Bella were on the TV, it was a video of our birthday party. And, the second time was when I fell asleep in Edwards car. I saw myself running to the dance studio were I saw Bella lying on the ground, she was hurt really badly and James was standing their smiling."

"At the studio? It was dark right?"

"Um, yes, why?"

"I think I saw the same thing as you."

"Does that mean it's really going to happen?!"

It felt like their was a lump in my throat, and I could feel the calming sensation as before but it didn't work this time. I still felt miserable. I closed my eyes and hoped for this to be a dream. No, not a dream an Illusion.

"Yes, unless someone does something to change it."

"Unless someone changes it?"

_This is perfect!_ I could hunt him down and make sure he doesn't even find out about Bella. I'll make it so he never knows she exists. I don't care if he kills me I'll bring him down in the process.

"That's a stupid plan."

Edward again decided to read my mind.

_Why don't you stay out of my mind? It's my plan, and I'm going through with it!_

"You know you are such a stubborn idiot."

"Yes, I know. You've told me before. That doesn't mean I'm not going to do it, though."

Alice went as still as a statue and her eyes closed.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

_Okay._

"Oh no, Becca you can't go."

"I can't go where? Are you talking about James?"

She didn't answer.

"Alice, what's going to happen?"

"You're going to…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this chapter seems short compared to the one before it. I'm sorry. I'll _try_ and make one longer for Christmas, but it might take a bit longer.**

---------------------------------------------------

Alice couldn't finish her sentence and I knew it was ultimately something bad. She didn't say anything for 15 minutes and when she did she looked at me with the saddest eyes.

"Becca…" She couldn't finish.

"Alice, what is it? You can tell me."

"I-I can't. Becca you're going to…"

"Alice, would you like me to tell her?"

She nodded.

"Becca, Alice saw you dieing."

"Oh, is that all?"

They looked at me all with strange looks on their faces. I just talked about death like it was nothing.

"What are you talking about Becca, how can you say that?"

"I'm just tired is all. I really should get home, Charlie and Bella are probably worried about me."

"It's okay, we told your father that we found you and that you're staying the night."

I nodded my head thanking Esme and Carlisle, not wanting to talk much seriously feeling exhausted from everything that had happened that day.

Without a word Alice was leading me up the stairs and to a room that looked to be the guest room, if they had guests. The walls were black and there was a kind sized bed with a dresser next to it. The curtains were pulled over the window to block the sun that had already set, out.

She sat me down on the bed and sat next to me.

"Becca, I know this is kinda weird coming from someone you just met, but please don't go through with whatever plan you have. You didn't see it and you don't want to. It was horrible. Becca, please."

"Alice, I don't know what to do."

She did something that shocked me more than anything could, she hugged me. Her skin was cold as ice, but I didn't mind it. Right now my body was completely numb. I couldn't feel anything after a few seconds of contact.

"What do you mean, Becca?"

"He's after me, he doesn't need to find out about Bella. If he hurts her, Alice you saw her there on the floor. I don't think I could live if I knew I was the one who did that to her."

"Shh, it'll be okay. Just get some rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow, it's Saturday so sleep as long as you want, okay?"

"Yes, and thanks Alice."

"It's no problem."

The door shut with a soft sound and I knew that I had made a good friend in Alice. I laid down on the bed and got under the sheets, it was cold. As I laid their I couldn't help but think how Bella was feeling at the moment, or worse how Charlie was feeling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward! Don't wake her up, she needs to sleep!"

"But we need to talk about this, and now."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!"

This is what I woke up to, not that I let them know I was awake. Though, I was sure they would find out soon enough. I never was and never will be good at pretending to be asleep, especially around someone who could read my mind.

So far, though they didn't seem to have noticed that I was listening and trying to hold back the laughter as much as I could. As funny as their conversation was I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I slept perfectly and I couldn't tell if it was because I was so stressed out that I wasn't thinking about it or if it was because I was in the Cullens' house.

"We need to let her sleep, she needs the rest!"

"But she's already awake."

"She is? Becca are you awake?"

"Guilty."

I sat up, the mess my hair was in flopping in front of my face.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?"

"It's right there."

Alice pointed towards the bathroom and I thanked her as I closed the door behind me. As I took care of my needs I could here Alice, Edward, and what sounded like Emmett and Jasper talking-faintly.

When my hair was combed down and my face was washed- and pretty much everything that needed to be done was done I opened to the door and walked out to see everyone I had guess to be there, there.

"Hello everyone…"

"Hello!"

I walked over to the bed and threw the pillow at Emmett's head.

"What was that for?"

"I needed to get a laugh before we talk business, so what is it that we need to talk about then?"

"Well, first we'd like to talk about how you can see the future." That's Edward, straight and to the point.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's just been happening since I was a little girl. Nothing special about that."

"Is that all you know about that?"

"Yup, guys how long are we going to be here?"

"For a while."

"Okay."

"Why? Is there somewhere you need to be," Emmett asked with a smile on his face.

"No, should there be?"

The rest of the conversation I spaced out a bit, nodding my head when I heard the questions and asking them to repeat it when I hadn't. Alice had been looking at me curiously the whole time we were in the room and I could tell it was because I was acting kind of strange. I couldn't help but thinking about everything that seemed to be happening to me in the short amount of time I had spent at Forks.

"Becca, I have another question for you."

"What is it, Edward?"

"Do you know how to put a barrier around your thoughts?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because, there are times when I can read your mind and times when I can't."

"That's interesting. I guess the closest thing to setting up a barrier is just wishing really hard that you won't hear what I'm thinking."

"That is interesting."

"Jasper, Alice, do you want to look into that?" Edward asked.

"Sure," They both said at the same time causing a smile to creep onto my face.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing Alice, it's just cute."

Alice and Jasper left in a second and I caught myself jumping back as they disappeared. Funny, I've only known them for a day and I already know they're vampires. I wonder if Bella will ever know.

My stomach let out a growl and I laughed nervously looking from Emmett to Edward.

"Heh, think I need food."

"You humans and your food!"

"Oh shut it."

I threw another pillow at Emmett hitting him square in the face and sending me into a fit of laughter. No matter what I threw at him he wouldn't get hurt, I knew that for sure. I don't think a vampire would get hurt from a pillow. Nobody would.

He, however pretended to be hurt. He placed a hand on his heart.

"Ouch."

We got to the kitchen to see Esme cooking food and I was pretty sure that vampires didn't need to eat food, _I hope she didn't make that for me, she didn't have to go through the trouble._

"She actually enjoys it," Edward whispered.

"Here you go dear."

"Thank you Esme, you really didn't need to do this."

"It was my pleasure!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aro, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, what is it Caius?"

"It's about Rebecca Swan."

"Yes?"

The two of them sat down on the chairs that went around the circle table that was placed on the right side of the room. It was dark, hardly any light could be seen, they were underground.

"Could you explain to me exactly why we need her?"

"She has powers, that in a human you normally wouldn't see. She's special."

"Yes, I've got that part, could you be more specific?"

"She can see the future, she block her mind so that I can't even read her thoughts, and can sense things."

"Sense things?"

"Whether or not their good, if they're actually coming, if they mean what they say, things like that. Imagine what she'd be like as a vampire!"

"I still don't think we **need** her."

"We will need her, Caius. Just wait, something's going to happen in the future and we'll need her. You'll see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll see you at school on Monday Becca."

"Alright, good bye Alice."

I turned away from Alice and Edward who were in the silver Volvo. We had just finished talking about _James_, they insisted to drive me home, seeing as Bella's car had wound up back at Charlie's house. It turned out a lot better than I expected, I had imagined myself breaking down at the mention of him, but I didn't it's like I knew somehow that everything was going to turn out okay. I just knew it.

"Bella, are you home cause I-"

"Becca!"

I was shocked to see them all here; Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Angela. Bella hugged me extremely tight and I couldn't help but laugh which caused me to lose my balance and send the both of us flying backwards.

"Heh, what's everyone doing here?"

"They were worried about you."

"Oh, sorry guys!"

We were all in the living room now, either on the couch or on the ground. Every one was having their own little conversations, after they had their share of bugging me. They were trying to get me to tell them why I ran out and how it was sleeping at the Cullens house, of course they knew Forks was a very small town.

"Can I ask you something," Bella asked as she dragged me out of the living room to the kitchen.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just wanted to know two things; why did you run out and how did you end up sleeping at the Cullens' house?"

"I'll tell you why I ran out, but not right now. Wait till they leave. And the reason I ended up sleeping at the Cullens' house is because your car broke down and Edward was driving by, and it was closer to his house than to ours. He had to get home and said he would take me back here after but his mom insisted on me staying the night, and she called here."

"Oh. My car broke down?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that this morning when I woke up it was already there."

"I think, maybe they went and got it and brought it here while you were sleeping. I'm not sure, I went to sleep early."

"Okay, we should get back."

She wanted to know, I could sense it. _I can feel how badly she wants to know everything._

Can I tell her _everything_?

**xxx  
Bellas.Twilight.  
xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry i took so long! I know, it's short and i was supposed to make it longer and have it up faster. But, i'm busy! Sorry. Don't hate me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

After they left the house Bella dragged me up to the room and demanded I tell her what was happening to me. I told her everything- except the part about the Cullens being vampires. She nodded and just sat on her bed thinking.

Bella now knew that I had met James, that I saw him kill her, and that we were in danger. The first thing that Bella said was that she was scared. And, right then and their I didn't know to do but think about this not being the right idea- I shouldn't have told her _everything_.

"I have a plan Bella."

"What is it?'

"I…was thinking that he doesn't know you yet, he's only seen and talked to me. If I leave you with the Cullens'- it being safer their than here- I could go off and find James and make sure he leaves you alone. Then when it's over you and Charlie will be safe."

"Becca you can't!"

"Yes, I can Bella. And, as my sister, my friend, I want you to respect my wishes and let me go through with it without any trouble from you. Because in the end I will go through with it no matter what."

"But Becca he has seen me!"

I froze.

"He has?" I asked slowly.

"The time I saw his eyes, he was here in the room."

_Damn it!_

I don't know how long I stayed up in my bedroom thinking but I ended up falling asleep, only to wake up sweating early the next morning. It was 4:00 A.M. on a Sunday morning. I laid back down in bed. The door shut from the bottom of the stairs and Charlie's car could be heard leaving. Charlie was gone.

I knew that I needed a knew plan, he had seen Bella. If it was possible for me to kill him that would be good.

"But, how do you kill a Vampire?"

"You burn him!"

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to see you, Edwards out side. He didn't want to come in… Are you sweating?"

"Huh, Yeah. Had another dream thing. No biggie."

"What'd you see? Was it important?"

"Alice, could I shower first? I feel dirty."

She nodded.

"By the way," I said as I was walking into the bathroom. "You can watch TV. in the living room, and you can tell Edward to come in, if he wants. My sister should be waking up in an hour or so."

"I thought you didn't want to involve her?"

"It's to late for that," I whispered but I knew Alice, and maybe even Edward heard me.

When I got downstairs Edward and Alice were staring at the TV but not really watching it. Their heads turned when I came down the stairs.

"God, you know that's really creepy."

_What?_

_Well for one, you talking to me in my head! And, you know im coming when I don't even make noise!_

_I can smell your scent._

"Okay, that sounds creepy even in my head."

"Becca, are you down their?"

"Yeah. Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're done showering could you come down? I'll be in the kitchen."

She answered me with a yes, and what I was pretty sure as her falling. I laughed.

"To the kitchen!"

When Bella arrived she stopped mid-sentence when she saw both Edward and Alice in the room. Okay, mostly Edward. I saw the blush creep up on her face and automatically I burst into laughter. I just couldn't help it, not with the look on her face.

"What's so funny?" She asked practically screaming.

"Y-your…T-the look o-on your fac-ce."

It was a while before I could say anything without laughing and by that time Bella had finished her breakfast and I had managed to eat something.

"Now that your fit of laughter's over," Bella shot me a glare. "Why are they here? Is this anything to do with what you told me last night?"

_You told her we were vampires?!_

_Of course not Edward! Why don't you just read her mind?  
_

……

_Fine, don't answer me!_

"They're here because they came, yes this has to do with what I told you last night, and I'm sorry but you're involved."

"So, what about that dream you had this morning?"

"It was nothing big."

We sat in the living room, Bella and Edward on the couch with Alice in the middle and me on the ground in front of them.

"There were two rooms, close together though, almost like they were one. They were both dark, in one someone was playing a piano and in the other someone was crying."

"Crying?"

I nodded.

"Was it you Becca?" Bella asked.

Both Alice and Edward looked at her confused, and if I wasn't serious I would have been laughing, ages ago.

"She plays the piano." She smiled, nervously.

"Becca! You do?"

"Yeah, I could teach you Alice."

"That would be wonderful! Edwards too stubborn to teach me anyways."

"Edward plays? It could have been him."

"It could be me, but it could also be you too. Is there any way to find out?"

"Maybe."

I closed my eyes shut, focusing all my attention on the vision. The two rooms were clearer now. The one with the girl crying, it was…in the Cullens' house, the room I had slept in. The curtains were open, the moonlight shining through and lighting the room. Someone was on the bed shaking and crying, the closer I got the more it looked like Bella. Until, finally I got close enough to clarify that it was Bella.

Now I was in the other room. I could see the stair case from where I was standing but it was darker. The curtains were closed and only little bits of moonlight got through the curtain, giving it a beautiful look. I could see the piano. Some one was playing, it was…me. I was crying too, the tears falling from my face and onto the keys of the piano. This went further than my dream, it kept on going until finally I stopped playing the song, leaving the house empty with Bella's crying as the only sound echoing throughout the room. 'Edward' I watched as I said it, standing from the piano and opening in the curtains, revealing the beautiful moon, now shining upon me. 'You have to come back,' I put my hand to the glass and leaned my head against it. 'Bella needs you!'

_Becca! Becca! Damn it, are you okay?_

_Hmmmm? What is it Edward?_

_Wake up!_

"B-Bella? Are you there?"

"Yes, I am. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes."

I could tell I was crying; my voice was shaky and I could fell the cold tears slid down my cheek. _Poor Bella._ I tried to block Edward out of my mind as best as I could, but I couldn't concentrate.

"Becca, what's wrong?"

_It's nothing, Alice. I'm fine. Really, I'm okay. Don't worry._

I couldn't say anything. What I had seen was so…depressing in a way. Edward was going to get close to Bella then leave? How could he? He wouldn't, would he? I've only known him for a short time, but he doesn't seem like someone who would do that to her.

Bella hugged me reassuringly, like a good sister and I clung to her for my life. I didn't want to have to tell her about it. I didn't really want to see her like that. It would happen, though. There was no stopping that. I didn't even know why I was crying so much. It was like I felt it, felt everything Bella and I were feeling in the vision. I felt all the pain they had felt up until that point. It was unbearable.

"We should let her sleep, Alice could you um, help me get her up stairs?"

"I'll take her."

"Are you sure, Edward? We can handle it."

"Don't worry, it'll be faster this way."

_Hey, are you okay?_

_Y-yeah, I am._

"Edward," I whispered as we entered my room. "Can I ask you something?"

"You will anyway."

"Can you read Bella's mind?"

**…**

"Edward?"

"No, I can't."

"Oh, that's interesting. Definitely something to consider."

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep."

_Thanks._

After Edward left the room I couldn't sleep. I knew they hadn't left, Bella would have come up to check on me if they had. I just couldn't help but think that somehow Bella and I would end up miserable. And, if it felt anything like how I felt after I saw it, I don't think I could handle it.

I closed my eyes but kept myself awake, not wanting to enter that world again.

Everything after that happened so fast, almost too fast to be real. Some one came in, I tried to scream, I was against the wall, and blackness. I knew that humanly it wasn't possible for anyone to move that fast, but who said he was human, right?

There was one thing that occurred to me, one of my visions didn't need to come true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crappy, I know. But I had major writters block, forgive me! My mid-terms just ended and I went to a concert, I was busy. Sorry for the crappy ending.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While I was sleeping I could feel it, the burning sensation in my neck that seemed to be never ending. I wasn't dreaming but I wasn't awake. I was in the darkness of my mind. Like something was keeping me here, something that didn't want me to sleep or wake up. What ever it was, I didn't like it. So I fought it, with all my might I willed myself to wake up, to do what ever it took. But upon waking realized it was better when I was in the darkness.

My hand shot to my neck the instant I awoke and my breathing increased. My neck was burning, like an iron being pressed against it. I thought that it couldn't get worse but it did. The burning spread slowly through my veins making its way through me.

"Becca, what's wrong?"

"B-Bella! It hurts!"

"What hurts? Your neck? Do you want me to call Charlie?"

I shook my head no, there was no need to bring Charlie here, what would he do? Take me to the hospital I don't think that'll help.

I was bitten by a vampire. _I_ was _bitten_ by a _vampire_.

That would get me locked up in the Looney bin for sure.

"Bella, could you come out side for a moment?"

"But, Edward I can't just leave her here, she's in pain!"

"Don't worry, Alice will stay with her."

By then I had closed my eyes which were wet from the newly forming tears. The burning feeling was overwhelming, completely spread through my body and hurting more than ever.

"Alice, w-what's wrong with me? It feels like i'm dying!"

"No Becca, your turning into a vampire."

"W-what?"

"Listen, I know you're in pain but you need to tell me everything that happened."

"I'll try," I had never heard Alice so serious. "I was lying h-here when he came, the next thing I knew I was up against the wall screaming, my neck was burning and then I blacked out."

"Who? Was it James?"

I nodded, the thought of him overpowering me and being the one who turned me sickened me. I couldn't handle it, how could this be happening? How could this pain be so real? What am I supposed to do now that I'm turning into a vampire? I can't live with Charlie and Bella.

"Alice! It hurts!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Shh, I know."

She grabbed me in her arms and held me close against her. It helped to have her their but it still hurt uncontrollably.

"Alice, is Becca okay?"

It was Bella. And though I was hurting I wanted to know if she knew. If she knew what was happening to me, what the Cullens' were.

_Edward, does she know?_

There was no answer to my question.

"A-Alice, who's here?"

"Your sister and Edward." I nodded.

I was confused but the pain made it hard to concentrate on one thing for too long. As I left the house to go the Cullens' house I still didn't know if Bella knew or not. And I wanted too, really badly. Bella was going to come and visit me after school for the next week, which I would be spending at the Cullens'.

"Edward," I asked as we got into his house.

He stopped and looked at me. I had been able to calm myself down and get used to the pain, a little. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. That didn't mean it didn't hurt, because it did. I was just used to it.

"Can't you read my mind any more?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think it's because you're turning."

He led me to my new room, where I would be staying and left. It turned out that I would be living with the Cullens' because of everything that was happening. I didn't know it would turn out like this but more than anything I wanted to know how they would tell Charlie. But, as selfish as it seemed, a part of me didn't really care. I just wanted to sleep so I wouldn't feel this pain. I laid on the bed under the covers. It was the same room Bella was in when I saw her crying. The curtains were closed but there was a slight opening where the moon light could come in through. The sky was clear and the moon shone bright.

I closed my eyes tightly, ignoring the pain and focusing on the sounds that seemed to be a whole lot clearer than before. Sleep came eventually and I was grateful.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week and a half I stayed 'home' at the Cullens'. I didn't go to school but Bella came to visit me every day after school. I hadn't asked her if she knew but I was pretty sure. They had to tell her something, give her a reason for me living here. It turned out that they had told Charlie I wasn't feeling good and that it would be easier for me to stay near Dr. Cullen. He had bought it, much to their relief.

How everything was happening was so mind-boggling. Before today I would have laughed at any one who said they had met a vampire or any other mythical creature. But now I know that anything is possible. Anything can happen.

Bella was coming today after school and I was planning on asking her about everything then.

I was feeling better, the pain had gone away and I had fully become a _vampire_. It's not like I was sickened by the thought it was just still very new to me.

I was a vampire. I wouldn't be able to go out in the sun freely, I wouldn't eat like how I used to, I wouldn't get to stay in one place for too long because I wouldn't age. Bella would out grow me, she would live everyday like her last and she would have more time to spend with Charlie then me.

The Cullens' were helping me through everything. They were being so nice, I'd have to make it up to them some how. Alice had been staying home lately to take care of me. A part of me thought she just didn't want to go.

"Hey Becca, I'm coming in okay?"

"Yeah."

Since I had turned I could control them, the visions, much easier. I could make them come and go when I wanted or to focus on them more once I had seen them. Still, they come often without warning and I can't stop them.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Heh, yes I am. Thank you Alice."

"So, it's early and school hasn't started. Do you want to try and go back?"

"I would, but will Edward let me?"

Edward can read my mind again. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens' couldn't figure out why for that week when I was changing he couldn't read my mind. I have a theory though. It was possible that because my body wasn't used to the change, but there's also a different possibility. Maybe somehow another vampire was able to do that? To somehow block him from reading my mind. But it wasn't possible. That's what Carlisle said. I had talked to him one afternoon after Bella left. We haven't discussed it since, no one else knows. Not even Alice.

"Yeah, he said we just have to keep an eye on you. Carlisle said you've been doing great when Bella's here, so he thinks you can handle it."

"Okay, let's go then!"

I was surprised to feel nervous as I sat in the car next to Alice. Jasper was in the passenger seat and Edward was driving. I was worrying about what would happen. I was able to control myself when Bella was around but, I was wondering if I could handle being around all these other people.

"If you're worrying about it, then I'll drop you off at home! It's annoying to listen to."

"No! I want to go back to school, and if you don't want to hear it anymore then stop listening."

"Hmm, grumpy?"

"Jasper…" I sighed.

Jasper wasn't shy around me anymore. I guess it was because I was a vampire and there wasn't the scent of blood pestering him anymore. For whatever reason it was, I was glad. It was nice to have another person who talked to me.

"We're here."

I got out of Edward's car slowly and looked around the parking lot for Bella's car. It was parked in front of the building. Bella wasn't in it so I turned to Alice to tell her I was leaving.

"Be careful."

"Edward, I'm always careful. Alice, Jasper, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah," the both of them nodded and smiled.

_Becca…_

"Yes Alice?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Are you sure, I was sure I heard you say my name." I asked, I was sure I had heard it.

"Did you read my mind?"

"No, of course not I was probably imagining it. I should go find Bella now."

I left them standing there just as Rosalie and Emmett arrived. They hadn't left the house until a few minutes after us, and when you're in a car with Edward in the drivers seat a few minutes is a lot of time.

_Boys and their fast cars!_

It was strange walking down the hallways again after the week I had been absent. Bella told me people were asking what happened to me, but she never said coming back was going to be like my first day here. People were already staring at me, I knew they were going to ask me how I was, and I could hear what they were thinking. It was eccentric that I could read their minds and see the future. I had Alice's and Edward's abilities together.

"Becca, are you okay? You were gone for so long! I went to visit you but Bella said you were at the Cullens'." _Wow, Becca looks prettier than before. Was she really sick? I wonder what it was like at the Cullens'… I wonder what she did. I should ask her out. She looks nice enough to say yes._

"Um, hey Mike I was fine. Thanks for asking. Have you seen Bella?"

"Yeah, she's in her first class." _Darn, I'll ask her later!_

"Okay, thanks then..."

_Edward?_

There was no answer but I knew he could hear me, _Edward?_

_I know you can hear me, you better answer!_

_**What is it?**_

_I think I can…well, I think I can read their minds._

_**Are you sure? Are you imagining it?**_

_Edward! I'm serious, I just heard Mike's thoughts._

_**Oh, really…? What was he thinking? Heh.**_

_You were listening! Weren't you?_

_**Only about the part where he wants to ask you out.**_

_Oh, you're in trouble now! Just wait, BELLA! Where are you…_

_**You're telling Bella?**_

…

"Becca!"

Bella was standing at the door when I turned around, she was smiling and soon running towards me.

"You came back to school, is it safe?"

"Yeah, I can handle it. Not really _thirsty_." I laughed and she did too.

The kids passing by dismissed it as me not wanting water or soda, but Bella knew what I meant. I could tell she was a little nervous about me being around everyone after just turning.

_I hope she'll be okay._

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay, come on. Let's go inside." We walked back into the class room she came out of, me first and her following.

_She looks a lot prettier and she walks so…fluently. She looks just like the Cullens', her skins pale, she's abnormally beautiful, unreal._

"Bella," I said once we were alone inside. "I can read your mind."

She blushed.

"You heard…everything?"

"Yup, and thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day went by normally. Well, as normal as it could go. I mean I had just been fully transformed into, get this, a vampire. I was still getting used to it. It was all strange to me. The pain was the worst thing about it. I'm fine with being a vampire. It's not as bad as you would think it would be. Of course, I can't go in the sun, I freak around blood, and I can read minds. Other than that, everything is relatively normal.

"Becca." I shut my locker and turned around. School had just finished and I was getting ready to go home.

"Yeah?"

Bella smiled. Her backpack filled to the brim, hung over her shoulder. It was ready to fall. I reached over and helped her fix it. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know how you were holding up."

"Bells, you have no idea how…interesting this day has been for me."

She laughed. "I can only imagine."

We walked away from my locker and out of the school building, our arms linked together. We looked so close. We were walking, arms laced, laughing, smiling and having fun.

"You know? I just thought of something. It's actually really funny to me, but you'll probably think its lame. You wanna know what it is?"

Bella nodded her head.

"You know before I was a, well, you know?" She nodded again. "I remember thinking that, when I was walking down the stairs and Edward said he could smell my scent. It was the weirdest thing that would ever happen to me. And now, after being turned, I can smell your scent." I laughed. We reached her car and she slipped her arms away from mine. I saw the look on her face. She was…Jealous, maybe? That's what it looked like. I wanted so badly to read her mind and to find out what was wrong. But that would be wrong. It would be invading her privacy.

_**I don't know why I'm jealous…**_

I gasped. We were in her car driving toward the Cullens' house, where I would be staying until I could control myself around the others. Somehow, Bella's thoughts made their way into my mind. I had done the one thing I tried so hard no to do: I read her mind. She was jealous?

_**Do I…**_

I stopped myself. I didn't want to hear her thoughts. But… did she what?

_**I like Edward and…I'm mad at Becca because she's so close to him.**_

I ignored the rest. She was mad at me. I didn't think I had done anything. I didn't even like Edward like that. I know she didn't mean for me to hear it, but it hurt.

When we arrived at the house, I quickly got out and went straight in. My sister called to me from the car, but I ignored her. Tears threatened to spill out and I had to force them to stay in. The door swung open before I got there. Emmett stood in the doorway, the goofy grin of his plastered on his face.

"Becca!" he shouted.

"Hey," I whispered and walked passed him.

"Uh," he stuttered. His eyebrows raised in confusion. To understand this, you would have to have been there the whole time I was. We got very close. We'd joke around, laugh and play. It was like we were brother and sister. Now, when I just passed him, it was like a slap in the face.

I continued through the house, ignoring everyone who greeted me: Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie (surprisingly), and lastly Edward.

At the first sight I caught of Edward, I began to cry. I ran up the stairs and to the room I now knew as mine. The door slammed behind me and I threw my bag to the ground, not taking note of where it landed. In a matter of seconds, I was lying on my bed curled up in a ball.

_She didn't even tell me. I don't know why I'm so upset. She didn't mean for me to hear that, I'm sure she didn't. I don't like Edward!_

There was a knock at the door. "Becca," oops.

"Look, Edward, I can't talk. Go away." I forgot for a moment that he could read my mind. "I-I, I didn't mean it like that. But, I just can't talk."

I heard him walk away. I really screwed things up this time.

**----------------**

**Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to wait that long. Well, here's a chapter. Again, I'm sorry. It's really short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

One week. Two days. Four hours. Exactly how long it's been since I left my room. Ever since I found out what Bella really thought, I hadn't left my room. I'd blocked the door well enough that none of the Cullens' could get in.

I knew I was blowing things way out of proportion, but that was who I was. I based my actions on my feelings and I wasn't feeling all that hot. I just couldn't stand the fact the she was mad at me. We were always close. How was I supposed to feel? Like nothing had happened?

She hadn't said it: true. But I heard it. There was no way to escape that fact. I know she never meant for me to hear it. It was probably just something that she wanted to keep to herself. It's more than likely that she would have come straight out with it and tell me anyway.

A chilly wind blew in from the open window. I turned and watched as the black curtains blew in tune with the wind. Sighing, I walked over to the window. A gush of wind blew my hair into my face. I inhaled the fresh smell of the outside world. I missed it. I even missed to going to school.

"Hey, you gonna come out today?"

I didn't answer. My sister knew what it meant. They had all done this everyday, always a different person though. Everyone came at least once: everyone except Edward. He refused to talk to me. I heard him thinking about it once. He never specifically stated why but he said he didn't want to talk to me. I know it's my fault. I did say, after all, that I didn't like him.

"Well I'll be here all day. I might stay over. I miss seeing you."

Her footsteps got farther and farther from the door. I could hear her in the living room talking to Emmett. I missed her too. I missed talking to Emmett and every one else. And I was getting hungry…or thirsty, which ever term was to be used. I had managed to keep myself in check so far. There was no telling how much longer I could stand being this thirsty.

I went over to the mirror in the corner of the room. The color of my eyes had changed. There were no longer the same color they were from before I locked myself in the room. They were blue. A soft, ocean color blue and they sparkled in the mirror as I watched them with interest. It was almost as if there was an ocean in my eyes. But…they seemed so sad. There was a strong feeling coming from them. They wanted something… I looked away from the mirror. It made me angry. I didn't understand it, but it did.

My hand punched threw the air and hit the mirror directly were my eyes were mirrored. It shattered. Glass fell over the floor in pieces. The blood dripped slowly off my hand and fell to the floor. I walked away as though nothing had happened.

The door swung open violently with a simple swing of my hand. It slammed against the wall and sent a loud noise threw the house.

Before anyone could come running up to see what was happening, I walked out of my room and into the blinding lights of the hallway. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust before I could continue down the stairs.

I was so out of it that I was shocked when a few voices called out to me; ones that I hadn't heard in weeks. People from school. Angela, Mike, and the rest of them.

"Hey, Becca! We came to see you. We were-" they stopped talking.

By now, I had entered the living room and made my way to the door. I stopped when Bella called me.

"What happened to your hand?"

I looked down. _Oh yeah, my hand._ I felt no pain, so I had forgotten that it was there in the first place. My eyes shifted again to my sister. "It's nothing."

I left the Cullens' house.

As soon as I was out I began to run. I ran into the forest. When I finally stopped I realized I was at the end of the line; the point were the land was divided for the Vampires and the Werewolves. Quickly, I left to feed.

When I was back to my normal self, I went back to the line. I wished I could cross it without getting into trouble. I wished I were human again. I sat on the ground and leaned my head against the tree that had fallen to the ground. My eyes shut as tears streamed out silently.

Moments later growling came from behind me. Lazily, I looked up. A brownish colored werewolf stood menacingly, teeth bared and snarling down at me. I did nothing. I was not crossing the line, he was. I was the one who should be upset.

He did nothing however. He looked down at me for a while before running off. My gaze never left the spot he was in. I shut my eyes for a brief moment and when I opened them again someone was standing there. I wrinkled my nose.

"Werewolf."

"Vampire."

"What do you want, kid?"

"I'm not a kid. Why do you look like Bella?"

"How do you know her," I asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm her friend." Despite my tone his stayed the same.

"I'm her sister, her twin to be specific. So that should have answered all your previously asked questions. I'll be leaving now." I stood up and began walking a way when I felt a tight grip on my right wrist. I winced. Not because of the grip but because he was grabbing me where I had been cut by the glass.

He let go of me when I turned to face him. "You have my blood on you." He surprisingly didn't care. If I smelt to him like how he smelt to me, it was repulsive.

"Well, what did you want?" I asked, my voice sounding friendly despite the fact that I was annoyed.

"What's your name?"

I cocked an eyebrow at the tall werewolf. "Why?"

"Mines Jacob black, if that helps." He really wanted to know my name…

"No, it doesn't help. Good bye Jacob." I turned and walked away. Before I could get out of earshot I turned my head and called out, "It's Becca."

He smiled and walked away.

_Strange boy._

I continued to walk home; with a smile on my lips the whole time.

**-------------------------------  
Sorry this one took a long time too. I just got a new comp. and the internet wasn't working well. This chapter...is a little off. I don't even know where the story is heading to. Hope you like it. Reviews please. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A new chapter, finally. And i know it sucks. I am sorry. But, i promise to make the next one awesome. **

I walked home instead of running. It took longer than I expected. The constant sound of the wind blowing against tree branches kept me company, pleasantly.

Rain began to fall, at first in little droplets that made the tiniest noise. Soon, it grew into larger, noisier, and painful drops. I was drenched in a matter of minutes. My jeans clung to my leg and the white shirt I had mindlessly chosen to wear clung to my body. The cloth was thinned out revealing the wet skin behind it. I didn't mind.

The smile I had after I left Jacob was still there and was seemingly irremovable. Why did he have such an effect on me? I'd only just met him. He's a werewolf. I'm a vampire. There's a very clear line right down the middle separating the two. The halves that can never meet, and yet…It's almost as if I was meant to be with him.

No. This isn't right.

I'm just delirious from being cooped up in my room for so long. I don't like Jacob Black. There is no way of that ever happening.

_Home sweet home_.

I swung the door open. The frost from the outside burst into the Cullen house, filling the living room with a chilly air. The Cullens' turned their heads and wrinkled their noses. It also filled the room with my scent, which currently smelt like Jacob. Oh well.

"What?" I asked.

"You smell like a mutt," Edward answered. 

_Now you talk to me? _I bit my tongue. That wasn't the right thing to say. _Look, I'm sorry._

_**Nothing to be sorry for.**_

_Yes there is. I didn't mean it when I said what I said. I was just upset because…_

_**Because what?**_

_I can't tell you right now. Just be nice to Bella, okay?_

_**Sure but-**_

_Thanks Edward._

"Becca! Edward! Stop having conversations in your head! We haven't seen Becca in how long and we want to talk to her."

I smiled. That was Alice for you. "We should through a party. Just like a welcome back out of your room party."

"Alice," I whined. "Please don't!"

"Fine," she huffed. "If you don't want me to be happy."

"Oh no, not that Alice. That's not gonna get to me!" I screamed in frustration as I stared at the pout on her lips, "Fine!"

"Yay!" She rushed over and enveloped me in what would have been a bone-crushing hug for a human. She pulled away. Her wrinkled nose looking misplaced on such a perfect face.

"You smell like Jacob, Becca."

My face scrunched up. I was hoping she wouldn't mention exactly _whom_ I smelt like in front of Bella. 

"Jacob…?"

I turned to Bella and nodded my head. "Yeah, I met him. At the line."

"Can you go shower or something," Emmett asked. "You smell really bad."

"Don't make me wipe that goofy grin off your face," I smiled.

"SHE'S BACK!" 

"Eh, bye. Talk to you later, Bella!" I ran from the now excited Emmett up the stairs and to my room. I locked the door behind me.

After an hour-long shower, I finally got the scent of werewolf off. Surprisingly the smell didn't bother me as much as it did the others. Honestly, I found it to be just another smell. I'm not saying that it smelt like flowers or anything, but I'm not saying that it smelt like a dead body either.

Curiosity struck me hard while I was drying my hair. Bella knew Jacob. Bella knew the Cullens'. Jacob was a werewolf and the Cullens' were vampires. Those are definitely two things that don't go together… right?

Okay, I really wanted to know everything they did about Jacob Black. Who to ask?

With my hair still dripping with water I left my room. Every one was still in the living room and still in the circle they were in when I got home. 

They stopped to stare at me as I walked in.

"Woah, what?"

"We just wanted to know why you were with Jacob," Carlisle asked. He must have gotten there while I was in the shower. 

"We bumped into each other at the line." 

"Is that it?"

"Yup, that's it."

Although I was burning to find out more about Jacob, I kept quiet. I didn't want to make a scene. I just came out of my room and I didn't want to trigger something that would make me want to go back. 

A few minutes after I sat down, I felt Bella wrap her arms around me. "I'm sorry." 

I shook my head. I had never thought that she would blame herself. "It's not your fault Bella. Trust me. I overreacted." The others stared at us, not understanding fully what was going on. 

I wondered how she had found out that I was upset because of what she had thought. I wondered if that was even why she was sorry. There was a way to find out, but I wasn't going to do that again. I would not be pulled into the same trick as last time.

Everyone sat and chatted about random things for a while. Most of the time I sat in silence, thinking about Jacob. I tried to make sure Edward couldn't read my mind, but I wasn't sure if he could. If he could, he wasn't showing any signs of it. 

"So what I was thinking, was that we could have this huge party," Alice rambled.

"Alice," Bella whined. "Why?"

As the two continued to talk, I stared at the walls. The house was beautiful. The walls were still in tact, no paint chippings, the chairs brand new, and the piano adding a nice look to the room. As Jacob crossed my mind again, I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

I looked up. Emmett had asked the question, but all the Cullens' were staring at me. "Ha-ha. Nothing."

From their stares it was easy to tell that they didn't believe me. And of course, focusing my energy on convincing them I wasn't lying; I failed to block my mind from Edward.

"Becca!?"

"Huh?" I asked Edward, as I turned to face him. Suddenly I blushed. He had read my mind. And knew for the most part that I was thinking about Jacob.

"Don't say anything, Edward. I'll shut you up, if you do."

"What is it," Jasper asked.

"Nothing, Jasper. It's nothing, right Edward?" I threw the most menacing glance I could muster to him. He was not about to say a word. Now that I was a vampire I could easily match him in his strength and speed.


End file.
